Psycho Busting Freaks
by Roxius
Summary: First Psycho Busters fic. Sometimes, life is just more interesting when you're psychic. Various pairings mentioned and hinted in 30 random sentences. Het, Yaoi, Yuri, etc. Please R & R! ALSO, KIND OF A CRACKY FIC!


Title: Psycho Busting Freaks

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairing(s): KakeruXAyano, KakeruXKaito and XiaoLongXJio (For the yaoi fans), AyanoXMaya ('Cause it's the only yuri pairing I can come up with), etc.

Summary: First Psycho Busters fic. Sometimes, life is just more interesting when you're psychic. Various pairings mentioned and hinted in 30 random sentences. Het, Yaoi, Yuri, etc. Please R & R! ALSO, KINDA CRACKY!

* * *

**1. Heat**

"It's really hot out..." Kakeru groaned as he fanned himself with his hands. Grinning, Kaito sarcastically replied, "Well, it sure helps that I have fire powers, doesn't it?"

**2. Kiss**

The first kiss Ayano and Maya had together was over a fight on who gets the last lollipop. In the end, they shared it.

**3. Power**

"So...what's your power anyway?" "...Why don't you come over here and we'll find out?"

**4. Hands**

Kakeru jumped away from Ayano and cried, "YEESH, WATCH WHERE YOU STICK YOUR HANDS! THEY'RE COLD!"

**5. Taste**

Xiao Long dragged his tongue lightly across Jio's cheek before saying, "For some reason, you taste like chicken...should I be afraid?"

**6. Mistake**

"C'mon, Maya," Ayano groaned, "Give me one more chance! I'm sorry if I stuck it in the wrong place!"

**7. Freak**

Lately, Kakeru began to wonder if in hanging out with two bisexual guys, a fag and a lesbian with paranormal powers made his freak...

**8. Dead**

Kakeru knew from the moment he saw his still,cold body that Kaito had finally passed on...

**9. Red**

Kaito's flames were a dark crimson red...and Kakeru really wished they weren't...

**10. Sex**

Oddly enough, Kakeru had sex with Kaito at the same time as Xiao Long had sex with Jio while Ayano was fucking Maya for the fifth time that week. So, basically, the girls were more experienced.

**11. Potatoes**

Before Ayano could kiss Maya deeply on the lips, she had a handful of french fries stuffed into her mouth by a rather bitchy Jio.

**12. Fly**

"If I could fly, I'd go to Canada!" "Why?" "They have moose up there!"

**13. Kill**

The knife was inches from stabbing into Joi's throat. "Make one more move," Xiao Long hissed, "And I'll kill you!"

**14. Rest**

Letting out a soft sigh, Kakeru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Ayano by his side.

**15. Music**

"GODDAMMIT, JIO, TURN OFF THAT FUCKING '80S MUSIC OR I WILL KILL YOU!" "WA HA HA HA! JUST TRY IT, XIAO LONG! YOU HAVE A GAYASS CHINESE NAME!"

**16. Need**

"Ahh...Ohh, Maya...I...I need you to feel me...so badly...oh..." Ayano moaned softly as her black-haired lover slipped her hands down the girl's panties.

**17. Little**

It was the little things in life that Kakeru and Ayano loved to share the most.

**18. Battle**

Despite the fact that their powers were still in the processing stages, the psychics always made sure they were prepared for battle.

**19. Manga**

It didn't take long before Jio found himself engrossed in manga such as 'Fruits Basket' and 'Death Note', until he found out that Kaito uses them as a subsitute for toilet paper.

**20. Anime**

After his disturbing encounter with Kaito and his interesting uses for manga, Jio learned of the wonders of anime. However, he stopped watching it when he found out what Kakeru uses the video tapes for.

**21. Random**

As Xiao Long felt Kaito slowly wrap his arms around his chest in a seductive way, his little chinese face went from red to blue, and then it suddenly exploded.

**22. Dance**

"I'm...not really that good of a dancer..Xiao Long..." "Ha ha, you don't know how to dance, Jio? You suck! ...But I still love ya."

**23. Tongue**

Kakeru jumped back in horror when he felt Kaito's tongue lick his ear.

**24. Gay**

Maya looked down at Ayano, who was resting her head on her lap, and asked, "Do you think...we make good lesbians?" Ayano just smirked and pulled Maya down for a passionate kiss on the lips.

**25. Popular**

Kakeru's cries could be heard all over the neighborhood when he found out that their manga series was not really popular at all (unfortunately). Luckily, he had Ayano to cheer him up.

**26. Forever**

"We'll be together...forever."

**27. End**

Kakeru slapped Kaito hard across the face and hissed, "It's over between us. I don't love you anymore..."

**28. Traitor**

Jio couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Xiao Long rolled his eyes at his ex-lover's stupid expression and pressed the gun up against his forehead.

**29. Cliche**

"Don't you think our manga's a bit cliche sometimes?" "HOLY FUCK YES!"

**30. Supernova**

The immense amounts of screaming, moaning, and fondling erupted within the house like that of an exploding supernova.

* * *

A/N: By the way, since none of you obviously don't know what Psycho Busters is, go look it up on OneManga. Xiao Long is called 'Shaoron' in the unofficial translated version, but I use the version from Del Rey.


End file.
